I don't think it's over
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Indeed Sarah hasn't won her quest and ended up as Jareth's guest. finished story


Disclaimer:  
Labyrinth does not belong to me. I make no profit off of this writing.  
  
  
2. Disclaimer:  
Now this is the Round Robin mentionend in the Disclaimer form my story "Drohende Schatten". It was written during Spring 1999 on Anakerie's messageboard called the Oubliette. Although I used some scences for "Drohende Schatten" this story is quite different... what I really wanted to say: have fun!  
(the responsible authors are mentioned above each chapter.)  
  
  
  
  
I Don't Think It's Over  
(Round Robin)  
  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Sarah was exhausted from the party. It had lasted until 4 or 5 that morning. Everyone had just left and the room was a disaster. Sarah flopped down on her bed and sighed. This had been a wonderful night, despite the fact that she had to travel the Labyrinth. Sarah sat up and looked around, her room looked horrid with the mess.   
"Good thing, Dad and Karen haven't come in yet" Sarah said to herself as she started to clean up the mess. She stopped then. "Dad and Karen haven't come in yet." She stood up and went over to her door. She opened it with caution. On the other side of the door lay a stone hallway with small torches on the wall. Sarah's mouth fell open at once. She took a step back and slamed the door shut. She fell over a Scrable board and landed on her bum.   
"Oh no. What's going on?" Sarah asked the air. She looked around her and stood up wearily. "It...looks like my room. Oh...so did that one place, in the junkyard! NO!"   
An owl landed on her open window sill. It watched as Sarah kicked the bed post and start pacing the room. In an instant, the owl turned into Jareth, the Goblin King, and he walked towards Sarah. She turned around and gasped as she saw him. He gave a smile and moved to lean against the dresser.   
"Hello Sarah" Jareth said breaking the ice.   
"What am I doing here?" Sarah asked. "I thought I was able to get home."   
"Well, you are stuck then, aren't you?" Jareth replied. He stood up and walked in circles around Sarah. "I guess you didn't hear me when I told you that you had thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother could have been one of us."   
"I did solve it" Sarah replied.   
"Half way, yes" Jareth said with a cunning smile. "Didn't you hear your beloved friend Hogwart?"   
"Hoggle" Sarah corrected.   
"Yes. He told you that if you made it to the center, you'd never get out again" Jareth said. He stopped circling Sarah and stared right into her eyes.   
"You see, you only made it half way. I thought that surely a bright girl like you would figure that out. I guess I was wrong."   
"So, I can't go home?" Sarah asked with swelling tears.   
"Correct. You did manage to get Toby home, kudos on that part" Jareth replied. "But, you are now a permanent resident here in my Labyrinth. The first one through this method." Sarah started to cry silently. Jareth's face turned long, but he covered it up with a devilish smile. He stepped forth and took her shoulders. "It's not all that bad, Sarah. You get to stay in my castle, only because you're human and can carry on a conversation better then any of those wretched goblins."   
Sarah started crying even more. Jareth let her go and took a few steps back. He bowed to her and flew off through the window. He never liked to see people cry, especially pretty girls. Even if they weren't of fae origin....   
  
Jareth paced his throne room. He didn't know what or how to deal with Sarah. He was a noble Fae man, a king. She was a common human. He didn't have a clue as to what she really liked to do or what she liked to eat or anything. He didn't even have any clothes for her yet. That seemed to be first of business. He stopped and called in a few women goblins.   
"Go tend to Sarah. Make sure she gets some clothes to wear" Jareth replied. The three women goblins scurried off. Jareth lounged in his throne, oblivious to the owl that lingered in the window.   
"My dear boy" An old woman's voice said. Jareth turned around and stood up. A woman in a white dress and a white/blue/purple cloak stood beside the window. Her clothes sparkled with irridescent tangibility. Her headdress was made of the same fabric and she had on it the symbol of a cresent moon.   
"Yennie" Jareth said with a smile. They hugged and parted. Jareth allowed the elder woman to sit in his throne, she was by far more powerful then him.   
"I sensed that you were having a bit of trouble. What troubles you?" Yennie asked. "You can tell the Godmother."   
"I...well, I have a human living with me now" Jareth replied. He ran a hand through his hair, exposing his pointed ears. "I don't know what to do with her."   
"A human? A girl human?" The Godmother asked. "Oh my. I'd like to meet her, if you don't mind."   
"Sure" Jareth replied standing up. "Do you think this is going to affect my position?"   
"In the Domnu, yes. Perhaps" Yennie replied. Jareth helped her up just as a goblin guard came running in.   
"Your Highness! She's loose!" the goblin yelled running into the throne room.   
"What?!" Jareth yelled. He was more outraged at the guard's lack of respect towards him and the Godmother, then about  
Sarah. "What did you do to her?"   
"The three women went in there to tend to her and she yelled at them and....and ran out" the goblin replied. Jareth walked quickly out of the throne room with the Godmother at his heels. He turned down a few hallways and ended up at Sarah's room. The door was wide open and the three goblin women were searching the room for her.   
"Damn!" Jareth yelled. He went down the hallway that Sarah surely went down. The faery Godmother produced a crystal and saw that she was in a room. A room of plants and a stone fountain.   
"Jareth, she's in the garden" Yennie replied. Yennie and Jareth both materialized themselves to the garden. They watched as  
Sarah tried to find her way out and get stuck in a plant that oozed purple goo. "Jareth, you never told me that she was young."   
"Is it important?" Jareth asked. She walked out from their hiding spot and approached Sarah. "Yennie!"   
Sarah turned around and saw the lady coming to her. She fiddled with the plant and broke free of the goo. Sarah also watched as Jareth came from the bushes. The woman stopped before her and smiled.   
"Hello, my dear. You must be Sarah" the Godmother said.   
"How did you know?" Sarah asked keeping her eyes on Jareth.   
"I know everything that goes on in this kingdom" the Godmother said. "Jareth was just telling me how you are going to stay here with him."   
"No. No, I'm not. I'm going to find my way out of here and back home" Sarah replied. The Godmother nodded.   
"Well, I'm the Godmother. You may call me Yennie" Yennie replied. She turned to Jareth who acknowledged her with a raise  
of his eyebrows. "Jareth, please leave us. I'll have her ready, clothes and all."   
"Thank you, Yennie" Jareth said backing up. "I'll be in my study."   
He was soon gone, leaving Yennie and Sarah alone with each other. Yennie made her way to a bench in the garden and sat down. Sarah followed her cautiously. Sarah didn't sit down, just stood beside a vase-like flower pot.   
"Come, come dear. You needn't be afraid of me. Surely, you've heard of a faery Godmother" Yennie replied.   
"You're.....Jareth's faery Godmother?" Sarah asked.   
"No. I'm the Labyrinth's faery Godmother" Yennie replied. "I see and hear all that goes on in the Labyrinth's region."   
"So, what do you want from me?" Sarah asked.   
"Nothing. I'm here because of Jareth" Yennie replied. Sarah scratched her head and just stared at Yennie. "I'm talking to you  
instead of him because you are the problem at hand."   
"Me?" Sarah said about ready to defend herself.   
"Yes. You see Jareth doesn't know what to do with you. He can't send you home because of a royal treaty that cannot be  
broken. He's one of the fae and doesn't know how to deal with a human" Yennie replied. "You should be grateful that he  
didn't just let you out in the streets of the Goblin City."   
"Jareth has a problem with me?" Sarah said. She sat down and leaned against the flower pot. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"   
"Nothing. Just be yourself and follow the rules" Yennie replied. She stood and held a hand out to Sarah. "C'mon let's get some clothes for you."   
"Is that all you can offer? Isn't there something I can do to get home?" Sarah asked standing up.   
"Only Jareth has that power" Yennie replied. "All you can do is wait. I'm sure you'll find a way home. Now, come, let's get you some clothes."  
  
***************************************  
  
(Monty)  
  
Sarah stood in the middle of a mess of fabric. For a few seconds, the colors made her forget that she was in the Labyrinth...then, a knock on the door made her loose that thought. Jareth came in. She turned back around to face the mirror. The Godmother, Yennie, smiled as he came in.   
"How's it coming, Ladies?" Jareth asked.   
"We're almost done" Yennie replied. "She has some nice colors picked out."   
"With this mess or fabric, I'm surprised anyone would know what they actually chose"  
Jareth replied with a gesture to the fabric. Out of the corner of Jareth's eye, he caught Sarah's gloominous face in the mirror. "If you'll excuse me though. I have a meeting of important matter with the Elven King. I'll see you at dinner, Sarah."  
  
*************************  
  
(Crystal Dream)  
  
An hour later, Sarah and Yennie were walking down the hallway to meet Jareth at his study. What had once been a mess of fabrics laying on the floor, was now a somewhat simple, yet beautiful dress that made Sarah's dark hair and eyes shine. The dress had short puffy sleeves, a princess waistline, and dipping neckline that showed off a sapphire necklace. The dress itself was a deep blue satin material and was covered by a layer of wispy, iridescent, silver fabric. Small silver ribbons were entwined in her long, straight hair. Jareth looked up and smiled as the two walked in the room. "Sarah.." he said with a pause, looking her over, "you look absolutely enchanting! And Yennie, you're beautiful as always."   
Sarah blushed a little and said a small "thank you". She was still quite confused and wasn't sure if she should trust him just yet, her emotions were still in turmoil from her journey through the Labyrinth.   
"You'll have to excuse me Jareth", Yennie said suddenly, "but I must be going. I have important matters to tend to right now. I will visit with you soon to see how everything is coming along." Jareth bowed and she disappeared in a small whir of purple light. Walking over to Sarah, he linked her arm with his and said, "Well, my lady, shall we head to supper? I have some important matters to discuss with you."  
  
**************************  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Sarah tensed her body up as Jareth walked her down the hallway. She had never gotten or wanted to be this close to him. Jareth didn't seem to notice, and if he did, let her go. The dining area was set up for two in a large room. Candles lit the room and goblin chefs ran out to seat them and serve them. Sarah watched with wonder, she thought that goblins weren't good for anything but making messes.   
"They're very good cooks" Jareth replied. Sarah put her hands on her lap and looked at her plate. "Am I that bad Sarah?"   
The king laughed and Sarah brought her eyes up to study the candles. Jareth gave her a smile of deadly fun and charm. He whipped out his napkin and swished it around in the air to give him a certain style.   
"There she was, just staring at the candles. She could do nothing else. Wait! What's this?" Jareth said narrating everything Sarah was doing. "Oh *my* God! She's looking at me! No! Back to the most interesting candle Sarah!"   
"Ha ha, Jareth" Sarah replied. Jareth just gave her a wolfish smile with his somewhat fangs showed.  
  
*********************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
Sarah looked down again, fighting back the tears.   
"Oh, come on girl. Don't cry!" said Jareth, slightly getting bored.   
"It's all your fault!" Sarah cried.   
"My fault? You really think that this is all MY fault?! Did I wish your brother away!? No, my dear girl. You did it!"   
Sarah rose from her chair. Her anger stopped her tears and made her cheeks flush.  
"But...", she began. But then she recognized the icy look on Jareths' face. Slowly she sat down again. "...but-, butter... may I have some butter, please?"   
"Be a good girl and eat before it's getting cold." Jareths' smile was back again. She was quite a remarkable girl, he thought.   
Sarah looked down at her plate and turned pale.   
"What kind of... of food... is this?" she finally managed to say.  
  
****************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
"It may look strange to your human eyes," Jareth admitted, "but taste it, I promise it's not poisoned."   
Sarah stared at him in horror.   
"My God, Sarah! That was a joke! Just a joke. Now eat, please. You will enjoy it."   
After dinner Sarah relaxed in her chair. As Jareth had suggested, she tasted everything the goblins served her. And everything tasted delicious! Now she was satied and became very, very tired. Even Jareth had enjoyed the meal. To make Sarah eat her dinner had been a little bit strenuous, but he was sure it would be easier the next time.   
"Now, Sarah," he broke the silence, "as I said before, we have some important matters to discuss."   
Sarah nodded sleepy and leaned her head on her hand.   
"At the moment you have to resign to the fact that you're my... guest. I think you will get used to the life in my kingdom. It's the same like the dinner: you should try it, before you refuse it, okay?"   
"Uh-hm," agreed Sarah.   
"You can keep your room, or you can choose another if you like. If you need help with the furniture you may ask me. But you have to look after your clothes by yourself. For the start, I will send you some goblins to tend..." he stopped totally amazed. Sarah has fallen asleep. Her head laid on the table and the silver ribbons in her hair glisten with every smooth breath she took. Jareth sighed.   
"Well, it seems we will finish this talk tomorrow." He rose from his chair and walked towards her place. He carefully laid his arms around her waist.   
"Now, come on, sleeping beauty. Bedtime."   
He lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room.   
"I don't think that boredom will be the major problem for the future," he murmured as he carried the sleeping girl to her room.  
  
******************************  
  
(Crystal Dream)  
  
Sarah tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were filled with images of Jareth and herself. One minute he was kind and charming, the next minute he was like something out of a nightmare. She found herself suddenly holding him close, and then pushing him away just as quickly. After one dream too much, she finally snapped awake, breathing heavily and tangled in her nightgown.   
Jumping from her bed she walked over to the balcony to get a breath of fresh air. The moon was still high in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly. Leaning over the balcony, thoughts of home drifted into her mind. How was she ever going to learn to live here, if this was all she could think about? Somehow she had to get her mind off of the subject of home, and start facing reality. A light knock on her door broke her reverie.   
"I'm coming...hold on a sec," she said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed a heavier robe. Tying it around her waist, she walked over to the door and opened it slowly. "Jareth! What are you doing up this late?"  
  
******************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
Jareth leaned against the door-frame. He was barefoot and wore a dark red dressing-gown. Under the gown Sarah could see a white shirt and tights of the same color.  
"You've screamed. I only wanted to see whether everything is all right," he replied with a slight touch of anxiety.  
"I have screamed?" asked Sarah. This thought was quite embarrassing for her.  
"And not only a little bit. I guess nearly the whole castle is awake by now."  
"I'm sorry." Sarah felt ashamed. "I must have been dreaming."  
"Dreaming? Ought to be a terrible nightmare," said Jareth and concealed to her that she mainly shouted *his* name.  
"I don't know," replied Sarah evasive. "I can't remember what it was."  
Jareth nodded.  
"Do you believe, you could sleep again? Or do you want something? A book to read or something to drink?"  
"No, thank you. I need nothing."  
"Good, then try to sleep. Good night, my dear."  
He caressed her cheek negligent with one finger. Then he turned around and left her alone again.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Jareth's touch seemed to burn Sarah's cheek. She shut her door once she saw him start down the hall. She didn't know why Jareth was acting the way he was, but she'd figure it out sooner or later. *Perhaps he's putting me on or something. This isn't the Jareth I know* Sarah thought to herself as she crawled into bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep with peaceful dreams.   
  
The next day, Sarah awoke with a start. She looked around and smiled. Had it been a dream? She got out of bed and went to her closet. When she opened it, she was surprised to see only dresses of elegant nature and pants made for riding.   
"Oh no" Sarah said starting to hyperventilate. She fell in a dazed stare to the floor. She tried to get a hold of herself, but it wasn't working. A knock was heard from the door.   
"Miss Sarah? Are you awake?" A voice said from the other side. Sarah didn't seem to hear the female goblin. She just sat there trying to calm down. The door opened and the goblin came in. "Oh my! Oh my! Calm down girlie."   
The goblin went over and examined Sarah out, which made her hyperventilate even more. The goblin pushed Sarah onto her hands and knees, which wasn't hard. Sarah complied, still in her daze. The goblin lady left immediately to find Jareth. Sarah's head was filled with all kinds of images. Traveling the Labyrinth, saving Toby, her fight with her parents, the previous night...Sarah closed her eyes and tried to stand up. Sarah's head felt heavy and her vision blurred a little. The door opened and Jareth came in with the goblin lady in tow. He saw her stand and lean against her closet. He noted her hyperventilating and now closed eyes.   
"Sarah? Are you alright?" Jareth asked. She just held herself with her eyes closed. Jareth knew how to cure hyperventilating. His mother had showed him. He formed a crystal. "Sarah, open your eyes."   
She did so and was rewarded with a crystal thrown at her. It seemed to pass right through her, making her thrust forward a little. Her hyperventilating was gone, along with the dizzyness.   
"Are you alright now Sarah?" Jareth asked.   
"This isn't a dream" Sarah whispered to herself. She looked at Jareth. "Yeah I'm fine."   
"Good, well, get dressed and come to breakfast" Jareth replied. He straightened out his coat and retreated from the room.  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
After a short while Sarah was dressed and ready to have breakfast with Jareth. She wore a plain light-green dress and dressed her hair into a loose pony-tail.  
Sarah had expected, that the breakfast would take place in the same room as yesterday's dinner, but the female goblin guided her into one of the tower-rooms. It was a small comfortable chamber with large windows, which let in the warm sunbeams. On the table there where plates with fresh fruit, cheese, cold meat and bread.  
Jareth looked up as Sarah entered the room.  
"Good morning, Sarah. Take place and serve yourself. Do you like some coffee?"  
Sarah returned his greeting, sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
The whole scenery seem to be so *normal*... so absurd... Sarah couldn't help herself - she started to giggle. The longer she thought about it - sitting here with the Goblin King, drinking coffee in such a friendly atmosphere - the more she had to laugh.  
Jareth eyed her with an astonished expression on his face. "It seems to me, that you're getting better every minute," he mentioned amused.  
Sarah wiped exhausted her tears of laughter away and slowly calmed down.  
*Must have been the nerves* she thought.  
"By the way, what was previously happening in your room?" asked Jareth.  
Sarah took an apple from a plate to gain some time for her answer. She breathed deep and said at last: "It's not easy for me to understand that I won't get home anymore."  
"Why do you want to get back home so badly?"  
"You really need to ask?"  
"Yes, I really don't understand it. I didn't had the impression that you were especially happy at home. Your mother divorced, your step-mother was very unkind to you, you always had to be the babysitter for your little brother and your father didn't took care for you like he should. Only in your fantasy -world you were really happy."  
Sarah opened her mouth to contradict him, but suddenly she recognized that he was damn right.  
  
  
********************************  
  
(Crystal Dream)  
  
"Well... you do have a point", Sarah said thoughtfully, "but you should at least understand  
that this is a lot to get used to all at once. One minute I'm a normal girl telling my baby brother a fantasy story, and the next minute the world is turned upside down and I'm stuck in that very fantasy!" She gave an exasperated sigh and fidgeted with her food a little.   
Jareth was quiet for a few moments, he seemed to be thinking everything over. Finally he spoke up, "I guess I have been a little demanding of you, to expect that you would just accept everything so quickly. Perhaps there is something I can do to make it a little easier." A bright grin lit up his face as he stood to leave the room. "Jareth...wait!!" Sarah called after him, worried and more than a little confused, "what are you going to do?", but it was no use...he was already long gone. *Well, that was definately strange. What has come over him lately? He's never been this kind to me...or has he? Ooooh!! I'm so frustrated, why is it that he's the only person that I never understand?* Her mind now a complete mess, she returned her attentions to the banquet before her and eagerly dug in as she realized that she was actually quite hungry.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Sarah picked at her muffin while thinking of her situation. Jareth's personality caught her completely off-guard. She'd have to ask Jareth when she next saw him about his personality switch. Questions such as 'Can I ever go home?' and 'How long do I have to stay here?' ran through her mind. She looked amongst the food and saw a plate of peaches. She cringed at the sight of them. *He actually thinks that I'd eat a peach from him?* She stood and looked out the narrow arched window. There was a courtyard in the back that she could see. There were pools of water and green grass. She smiled. Her thoughts still raced inside her head. *Where did Jareth go?....Should I hate him or like him?....Would he mind if I went outside?*  
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Sarah made her way to her room and from her room she found the throne room. She couldn't help but feel a bit lost. She didn't see or hear anyone or anything. She noticed some balcony doors across from the throne. She looked around and noted that the room seemed the same, only it now had balcony doors.   
"Jareth?" Sarah asked cautiously. She went out on the balcony and looked out over the back courtyard. The doors closed behind her with a small snap. Along the wall of the castle were roses. She could see a few faeries buzzing around them. She turned around and opened the doors to go inside.   
When the doors opened, she was stood facing a large library. She gasped and her eyes widened. She walked in, shutting the doors behind her. The room seemed to be empty. Sarah made her way down one isle then the next. She found a book on the Elfin people. Pictures of men and women only 5' 5" or so with sharp--pointy ears glanced at her from it's pages. She didn't notice the man watching her from behind....  
  
  
**********************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
Sarah heard a soft rustle behind her. She turned around, still watching the pictures.  
"Is it you, Jareth? I never had an idea..." she looked up and the book fell down on the floor. A completely strange man stands in front of her.  
"I have to disappoint you. Jareth isn't here," the strange man said.  
  
  
  
Jareth walked in a very good mood through the stone hallway towards his throne room. He had arranged something, that would certainly cheer up his little girl. Humming a little melody and twirling a crystal he entered his throne room in the same moment in which the balcony doors vanished.  
"Oh, no. Not again," he whispered.  
  
**************************  
  
(Crystal Dream)  
  
The crystal that Jareth was holding, was quickly forgotten as it slid from his hands and smashed on the floor. "I've got to find her before it's too late," he whispered to himself, turning pale at the thought. Pulling his cape around him, he transformed into an owl and flew from the room.   
  
  
  
"Who are you? Where's Jareth?" Sarah asked, almost inaudibly. She was  
trembling; one look at this guy told her he was dangerous, but she couldn't pull her eyes away. He was tall and slim like Jareth, and his hair was much the same as well, only his was a deep ebony black and he had a pair of dark, flashing eyes to match.   
"Still stuck on him, are we Sarah?" he taunted her, as his voice slid smoothly from his throat and a wicked gleam flashed in his eyes. "I would've thought that you would forget about him by now. I can be you wildest dreams...or your darkest nightmares, it's your choice." As he said this, he moved closer to her and slid a finger down her cheek, holding her gaze steady. She could feel his breath on her face and she winced as he spoke his next words. "Either way, dearest Sarah, you're mine now!"   
Her eyes rolled up in her head and her body began to slump. Catching her in one swift motion, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and lifted her off of the floor. As he closed his eyes, he completed his transformation and became a Raven, the color of midnight. Sarah was replaced by a small pendant around its neck with the image of a sleeping girl. "Such a pity Jareth...such a pity."  
  
  
*****************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
The raven flew back into his realm. It was a dark and somber region, called the land of endless midnight, the kingdom of dreams and nightmares. In this land the sun never rose and no moon did ever light up the impenetrable gloom. As the raven arrived at his fortress he changed into his human form, still wearing the pendant of the sleeping girl around his neck. The room was dark, only a few candles near a small statue made of black marble, shed a flickering light. Thoughtfully he touched the pendant while staring at the statue.  
"Funny, how history's repeating. Different girl - same mistake," he murmured. Then he threw back his head and laughed.  
  
  
**********************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
With a snap of his finger he turned the pendant into Sarah. She blinked irritated into the surrounding darkness. She winced as her eyes met the strange man.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Zoran, Jareths' brother."  
"You're his *brother*?" Sarah asked incredulous.  
"I'm sure, he never mentioned me," Zoran said dryly. "But now back to business. What's your choice?"  
"My choice?"  
Sarah moved slowly backwards searching for a possibility to escape. Zoran followed her steadily. She receded from him until she felt a cold stone wall at her back. Zoran was with her in a heartbeat. With an evil grin he pressed her shoulders against the wall.  
"Yes, your choice. Dream or nightmare. You remember?"  
Her mind raced. *Gain time. Keep him talking* she thought.  
"Before I choose, won't you tell me your definition of *wildest dreams*?" Her voice was trembling but she managed to look straight into his eyes.  
He eyed her with a new interest.  
"Cyrilla would never have asked such a question. You're very different from her."  
*Keep him talking* "Cyrilla? Should I know her?"  
"That's rather impossible. This was Cyrilla." Zoran grabbed her right hand and pointed with his other hand at the small black statue. "Cyrilla!" he recited. "Youngest of the fae princesses. Beautiful and kind. The perfect princess! She only had one mistake. She fell in love with the wrong brother." Suddenly he embraced Sarah and pressed his body against hers. "I'm sure you won't make the same mistake, my love," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.  
Sarah tried to escape, but he was too strong for her. He kissed her hard and brutal.  
"No!" she cried.  
"Let her go!" shouted a familiar voice and Sarah felt a boundless relief.  
Zoran turned slowly around, still holding Sarah close to him.  
"Family meeting," he said with a mocking voice. "Hello my dearest brother. I'm sorry, you picked a bad moment for your visit."  
"You're not my brother!" Jareth snapped. "You're a bloody bastard! Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Don't you ignore the fact, that we have the same father?" Zoran replied smoothly.  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
(Jessie)  
  
Zoran pushed Sarah roughly into the wall and stood before Jareth. He contrasted from Jareth completely. Zoran was in black tights and leather, while Jareth was in light green tights, a white poets shirt, a matching coat and boots.   
"Let her go and we'll talk, Zoran" Jareth replied.   
"Talk?!" Zoran snorted. "The last time we talked, I ended up in one of your little girly crystals!"   
"You had gotten unruly" Jareth said sternly.   
"Unruly? No one rules me Jareth, so how could I be un-rule-ly?" Zoran asked.   
"What do you want?" Jareth asked his younger brother.   
"The same as you, you pointy eared freak. I want Sarah" Zoran replied. He turned to Sarah just then. She was about ten feet away. "Sarah, you can't escape from this castle. Did you know that Jareth has pointy ears?"   
"Yes" Sarah replied. "I know what he looks like. I just don't understand where your horns are you devil."   
"Thank you" Zoran replied. "That's the second time I've been compared to that creature, the devil."   
  
Zoran moved a little and Jareth stood with his sword ready to be unsheathed. Zoran made tsking sounds at Jareth.   
  
"I'll make you a deal, both of you" Zoran replied. "Sarah, you will go out the far door. Jareth, the door on the wall across from my throne. You both will have eight hours. The time for either a good dream or a bad one. The hallways you travel do meet up. If you two meet up together and finish together, I'll let you go together."  
  
  
****************************************  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
"And if we don't succeed?" asked Jareth calm.  
"If you don't succeed, then one of you is free and one will have to stay," Zoran said with a diabolic smile. "Unfortunately I don't have the power to keep you, my dear brother, here against your will. So I will keep Sarah for company."  
"You can't mean that serious, Zoran."  
"This... or nothing! Beggars can't be choosers, dear Jareth."  
Jareth bit his lip for a second, then he moved towards Sarah and took her hands in his. Her hands were cold as ice and he felt compession. Sarah looked up and their eyes met.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" she asked.  
"Nothing. It's not your fault," replied Jareth with a low voice. "Did he hurt you?"  
"No - yes... not really. But to be honest, I was scared to death. Do we have to do what he say?  
*Zoran will pay for this - sooner or later* Jareth thought.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. We have no other chance."  
"Do you think we will succeed?" She asked uneasy.  
A smile lit up Jareths' face. "It'll be a piece of cake."  
Then he turned to Zoran.  
"We agree."  
"What big surprise," Zoran said with a mocking voice. "Okay, the clock is ticking!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
Sarah and Jareth stepped simultaneous through the doors Zoran showed them. They closed with a dull bang behind them. Sarah was trembling of - fear? Or was it only the cold air? She looked cautiously down the hallway. It went straight on and was so dark, that she couldn't see its end. Thousand different thoughts raced through her mind, but this was not the time and not the place to think them over. Therefore she banished them to the darkest corner of her brain - every thought, expect this one: did Zoran told the truth about Jareth *wanting* her?  
*Why me?* she thought hopeless while she moved carefully through the dark hallway.  
  
  
  
In the meantime Jareth also peered suspicious through his hallway. He was by no means as confident as he made Sarah believe. He began to worry about the things which may happen to her. He gnashed his teeth angrily. If Sarah get hurt only a little bit, he would kill Zoran. A fleeting thought touched his mind: *Why did he do this for a simple human girl?* But no obvious answer occurred to him. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and stepped resolute into the hallway.  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
(Lorelei Lee)  
  
Jareth knew that they only had one chance to survive this challenge. Using his mental abilities he reached out and touched Sarah's mind.  
Sarah didn't know how long she walked already through this damn hallway when she suddenly felt a strange presence. She concentrated on this feeling and to her complete surprise she managed to understand. It was like a kind of telepathy. After a few seconds she knew what she had to do and continued her way.  
Jareth thanked his luck, that he found her mind completely open to his advises. He knew that there was a small room, in which both hallways find their end. All he has to do was not loosing his sense for the time and to check back Sarah's mind each time he reached a new door. Perhaps it would really be a piece of cake.  
A few hours and hundreds of doors later, Sarah reached a new one. She was exhausted from the mental contact to Jareth, but once again she collected her strength and sensed for his advise before she even touched the door. She gasped with happiness - there was a kind of good vibration telling her, that Jareth too has reached the other door. Sarah opened the door excited and stepped into a small room where she noticed, that Jareth entered the room at the exact same time. A sudden relieve made her knees week and she fell into Jareth's open arms. He hold her trembling body.  
"Hey, there's no need to shake. It's over, my dear. It's over", he whispered into her hair.  
"What a nice picture. So heart-warming." Zoran had appeared out of the nothing and broke the silence with a voice full of hate and sarcasm.  
"But I have to disappoint you, dearest brother! It's not over yet!!" Zoran yelled and threw a poniard in Jareths direction.  
Sarah's eyes widened with horror and without thinking she pushed Jareth to the side. The poniard missed him, but it wounded Sarah on her shoulder. She felt a short pain and recognized with amazement, that her sleeve went red with blood. After that everything happened very fast. Zoran pulled out another poniard and ran towards his brother. Jareth had his sword unsheathed, his eyes went cold as stone after he saw Sarah's blood dripping on the floor. With a scream Zoran attacked him. Jareth drew back a little bit, Zoran's drive made him stumble. He fell to the floor and remained there.  
Sarah and Jareth stared at the motionless body. Using the tip of his boots Jareth turned the body around. Sarah glanced unbelievingly at the wound in Zoran's throat caused by his own weapon.  
"Is he dead?" Sarah asked with a trembling voice.  
Jareth looked up from the corps on the floor. He eyed her interrogative.  
"You saved my life!" He mentioned with a surprised look on his face.  
"Yes."  
"I better take you back to my castle and call Yennie to look after your wound."  
  
  
  
"Now drink this medicine, my dear girl. It's against the fever."  
"But I don't have fever, Yennie."  
"But you will get one, if you don't take this medicine, you stubborn girl."  
"I'm not stubborn", argued Sarah and opened her mouth to swallow the green liquid. Yennie patted her knee and answered the knock on the door.  
"Come in, Jareth!"  
Jareth entered the room, repressing his shock as he saw how pale Sarah was.  
"How are you, Sarah?"  
"Honestly, I don't know." Her smile was weak.  
"It's nothing worse", Yennie told Jareth. "I will come back tomorrow to change the bandage. Be a good girl, and try to sleep." She gave Sarah a small kiss on the cheek and vanished.  
Jareth sat down on her bed.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Saving my life." He had a strange expression on his face.  
"I don't know. It was some kind of reflex." Sarah eyed his face, but she was not sure what she hoped to find in it. Suddenly a smile lit up her eyes. "But I think I will extend my visit in your kingdom to find an answer to this question. Do you think you could help me thereby?" She asked demonstratively innocent.  
He shook his head and laughed.  
"You're really a remarkable girl." The look he gave her was charming as hell.  
"I'm happy to oblige you", he said. Then he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  



End file.
